Being a ROFL Copter Sounds Pretty Good Right Now
by Percyjacksonfan3
Summary: While Frank was out battling basilisks in SoN, and talking to Iris, Percy and Hazel were with Fleecy trying to get in touch with Reyna... and Annabeth. What exactly happened? Well... read to find out!


**So this takes place in Son of Neptune when Percy, Hazel and Frank all meet Iris. This is what Hazel and Percy were doing while Frank was talking to Iris and killing the basilisks with his spear. It's just a fun short story I had a crazy urge to write while re reading this series. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, you guys know the drill. Big, bad Rick Riordan has all rights, privileges... etc. **

**oooOOOooo**

Hazel wasn't sure what to do about Percy. Luckily Iris and Fleecy seemed to be taking care of it.

Seeing him like this really scared her. Percy was the oldest on this quest- he must have been 16 at least, even if he didn't remember exactly. Frank was only 15 and Hazel.. well she was the youngest by 2 years at 13.

Hazel watched Percy worriedly as Fleecy led them into the back of Iris's store. He was still shaking and Hazel suspected the only reason he hadn't collapsed was because he was leaning heavily on her. His face had a slight sheen of sweat and his eyes looked a mixture of exhausted and freaked right out of his mind.

He kept mumbling about centaurs and cyclops, and the things he had mentioned earlier called Iris-messages.

"Percy," Hazel said quietly. "It's okay. Fleecy- she's going to get something to help."

He nodded distractedly but Hazel wondered if he even knew what she had really said. "Everything's _wrong_," he muttered and she was sure he was talking to himself. "Ever since I woke up at the Wolf House... all wrong."

Fleecy looked back at them sympathetically. "Oh, don't worry dear, this should fix him right up. And I wouldn't bother trying to... well. He's remembering some things off his past right now. I'm sure being around Polybotes didn't help him either. Big old giants ruining things wherever they go!" Fleecy exclaimed before pursing her lips. "However." She stopped and turned around. "Lead him over here, dear. He can sit down while I fix both of you something to eat and get Iris's special tea."

Percy had heard that at least, since he sank down onto the dark red love seat in relief, hunching slightly. His hands were still shaking and Hazel frowned as he took of his necklace and looked at the beads on it.

She looked up, about to ask Fleecy if she knew what the beads meant, but the nebulae- Percy had called her a wind spirit- was gone. Instead she finally took in her surroundings.

There were pictures hanging all around the room. On top of the light blue shade of the walls there were pictures of fauns frolicking in grass and of Iris and Fleecy standing arm in arm in front of what looked to be the brand new R.O.F.L shop. The sign was new and freshly painted, saying in green Rainbow Organic Foods and Lifestyles. Another picture right beside that one showed Iris cutting a red tape with scissors, proudly beaming at the camera.

Then there was the trinkets. Dream catchers hanging from the roof, crystals everywhere, wind chimes even though there was no way wind could get back here... It was very different from decorations back in Camp Jupiter, to say the least.

"I need to send an Iris-message," Percy said, looking up at her desperately, and Hazel's heart broke a little at the look on his face. He was _pleading_. "Please... I have to try..."

"You will," Hazel promised, "we just, um, need Fleecy to com back-"

"Right here!" The wind spirit popped up out of nowhere, smiling brightly. "First thing first, here's your food."

She thrust out two plates, on of which looked to be two sandwiches. The bread was grey looking and while the lettuce looked normal, the tomatoes under it definitely did not.

"Umm..." Hazel wrinkled her nose.

Fleecy took in their faces and nodded as if she had expected it. "I have to offer, or Iris will get mad." She whispered. "She likes gluten-free, no-sugar-added, vitamin-enriched, soy-free, unprocessed-grain foods." Fleecy rolled her eyes. "I can choke them down, you get used to the taste after a while," she confided, "but luckily I brought plan B."

French fries.

"Oh, yum," Percy said, sounding like his old self for a moment as he reached to grab the new platters Fleecy gave them. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." She watched them eat for a second before smiling. "And for you, dear," she looked at Percy and picked up a momentarily forgotten steaming cup of tea. "Iris's own special blend. And don't worry, I double checked if I got the right ingredients this time." She handed it to Percy who looked at it like it was a bird who had just pooped on his shoe.

"Erm, what happened last time?" He asked her hesitantly.

"Well- it's kind of a funny story actually-" Fleecy laughed nervously. "Well they turned into daisies. I'm sure we have the couple of them around here somewhere..."

"No, that's okay," Hazel said for Percy, who was looking a little green again. "You definitely put the right ingredients in this one?"

"Definitely." Fleecy nodded. "Drink up, Percy," she said to him gently. "I promise, you'll feel much better after you do."

Hazel kind of doubted that but Percy met the nebulae's eyes for a moment before nodding and gulping the drink down in two mouthfuls.

He looked over at her and Hazel raised an eyebrow. He shrugged, as if to say, 'what can you do?'

"So..." Hazel said. "About those messages..."

"Right," Percy stood up and Hazel noticed he wasn't shaking so violently anymore, and he had gotten his colour back. "We need to send an Iris-message. It's urgent. Can you help us?"

Fleecy nodded. "Of course, you heard Iris! I manage most of the messages these days. In fact..." She cocked her ear slightly, eyes unfocusing, before snapping her fingers. "There. One just went through right now. That silly centaur, even though he's old friends with Iris I still maintain that he should pay for all the information she feeds him." Fleecy grinned at them brightly, apparently not noticing Percy stumble back like Hazel did.

She steadied him. "Percy?"

"Centaur," he muttered shaking his head. "Fleecy are- were you talking about Chiron?"

Hazel stepped back, seeing that Percy was fine, to give him a confused look. "Who's Chiron?"

She glanced at Fleecy who was watching Percy carefully. "I told you the tea would help." She said.

Now Hazel was definitely missing something. "What does tea have to do with it? And who's.. Chiron?" She spoke the name hesitantly.

"Your friend is starting to regain small bits of his memory," Fleecy said to Hazel. "A name here and there, a face to go with it. He remembers his old teacher. The centaur."

"A centaur?!" Hazel asked in surprise. "But- centaurs are bad.."

Fleecy pursed her lips before shaking her head. "Not all of them. Now! What about those Iris-messages?" She clapped her hands together.

"Right. See the thing is though Fleecy... we don't have any drachma." Percy said. "Camp Jupiter doesn't know what it is."

Fleecy pursed her lips again. "No problem," she said. "We have mountains of them in the back- Iris keeps them, saves them up. Right now I think she wants to buy another store but... We won't use them, because what's the point? It will just show up back there after. There is another way- but don't tell many people or else Iris will lose her business. I'll give you these messages for free, demigod."

"Umm," Hazel looked at Percy. She had a sneaking suspicion that Fleecy had developed a bit of a crush. "Sure. Thanks Fleecy."

"This way," the wind spirit said happily. She led them to a back corner of the room and Hazel noticed for the first time that there was a fountain. But not a normal fountain, she saw. Above the shallow circular pool there was a face- it looked like Santa Claus- and instead of spouting water from it's mouth it spewed mist. Hazel hadn't noticed it because it was completely quiet and compared to everything else in the room- dull.

"Now we just need to get the lighting..." Fleecy muttered to herself, clapping twice. The lights changed, shining through the mist, and suddenly there was a rainbow in it.

"There you go!" She beamed proudly."All you have to say is, O Fleecy, do me a solid, and then say who you want to see and where she is." She winked at Percy. "It's my direct number. Don't go giving it out to everyone."

"Umm... we won't." Percy promised. He looked at the rainbow and took a deep breath. "I guess we should get in touch with Reyna first, right?"

His tone made it sound like he had someone else in mind but Hazel nodded. "I think so."

He took a deep breath again and nodded. "O Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Reyna at Camp Jupiter."

Hazel's mouth fell open as the rainbow shimmered and disappeared, instead showing a circular shaped view of Reyna sitting in the baths at Camp Jupiter."

"Percy, close your eyes!" Hazel said quickly.

Luckily Percy already had, and slapped his hands over them for good measure. Reyna, hearing their voices, startled and reached to the edge of the pool to grab her weapon. When she looked around- Hazel wasn't sure what they appeared like to her- but her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Hazel Levesque what is the meaning of this?" She exclaimed, sinking lower in the water to cover... everything. Luckily the baths were steamy and, well, Hazel wasn't looking for a better peek.

"I- we're sorry Reyna." She looked over at Percy and noticed he still had his eyes covered. She rolled her eyes. "Percy, you can look now." She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Because I don't want to see anything I don't need to see."

Reyna's lips thinned and Hazel noticed her cheeks get darker. She was blushing. "You may... uncover your eyes." Reyna ordered. "But if you ever tell anybody about this..."

"Not a chance," Percy agreed, removing his hands from over his eyes. "Reyna, the camp's in bigger trouble than we thought."

Trust Percy to bring the mood down.

Hazel nodded beside him, watching as the embarrassment left her praetor, to be replaced with dread. They explained what they had seen to her, about the giant leading the army of countless monsters to Camp Jupiter. They told her what they had heard the giant say and about what had happened to them so far, and how they were currently staying with Iris and her assistant.

Speaking of... Fleecy had momentarily disappeared again.

"So the army will get here no later than the Feast of Fortuna," Reyna summed up. "Well, we already knew that... but I had half-hoped it wasn't true. That Octavian was making things up."

She sighed tiredly and Hazel noticed for the first time that Reyna didn't look as strong as she acted. She looked tired and confused and helpless.

Hazel wished she could help her. Reyna had always been one of the nicer people at Camp to her- surprisingly. She didn't seem to believe the rumors about Hazel, and the daughter of Pluto appreciated that.

"Well thank you for telling me," Reyna said to them. "Even if... it was not the best time."

The three of them blushed. "Percy," Reyna looked at him suddenly. "You haven't forgotten my offer?"

Percy's lips thinned. "I'm thinking about it." He said.

Hazel looked at him but the message in his eyes was clear. 'Tell you later.'

"Right, well." Reyna started to rise and then though better of it. "How do you end these... Iris-messages?" She said the words carefully.

Percy spoke quickly. "We got it, no problem. We'll see you soon, Reyna."

"I hope so." The praetor replied. Hazel watched as Percy swiped a hand through the mist and Reyna's image disappeared.

"That was extremely cool." Hazel said. "And really handy. Why didn't the Romans use it, adopt it from the Greeks?"

Percy shrugged. "No clue."

"Romans forgot a lot of Greek culture," Fleecy's voice behind them made them both jump. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. But, like I was saying, the Romans, while coming from Greeks and their way of life, didn't necessarily like them. They forgot a lot of Greek ways. It was sad, actually. If the two cultures could have just gotten along..." Fleecy looked at Percy and Hazel before shaking her head. "Well, I maintain that if they had really tried they could have made it work. Anyway. Thanks for using the direct line. Anyone else you want to talk to?"

"I don't think so-" Hazel started.

"My girlfriend." Percy said, looking at Fleecy, that desperation clear in his eyes again. "Annabeth Chase."

Fleecy's eyes widened a bit before she bit her lip. She was quiet and it took Hazel a second to realize she was listening to a voice neither Percy nor her could hear.

"We can try it," she said after a few seconds, hesitantly. "But... Percy, you should know... it probably won't work."

"Please." Percy asked her.

Hazel saw Fleecy soften. "Sure. I'll stay for this one. Maybe I can... help."

The three of them stood in front of the rainbow and Hazel felt her stomach twist nervously. She wasn't sure what would happen if Percy saw his girlfriend again, even if it was only through an Iris-message. She was a little scared he would want to leave her and Frank alone on this quest if he did.

But no. He wouldn't. Hazel hadn't known Percy for long, but she already knew he seemed loyal.

"O Fleecy, do me a solid." Percy's voice choked up slightly. "Show me- show me Annabeth Chase at- at..."

He trailed off silently before turning to look at Fleecy, helplessness and frustration plain in his eyes. "I don't know where she is."

"I got it," Fleecy said. She didn't say anything out loud, but she waved her hand and for a moment the Iris-message shimmered.

Percy reach out and held onto Hazel's shoulder and she looked over at him startled. He was staring at the Iris-message with something akin to desperation and need, but his hand that wasn't gripping her shoulder was shaking.

He was _scared_.

Hazel gently took his hand from her shoulder in hers, holding it tightly. He glanced at her and smiled a small, grateful smile, but immediately looked back at the rainbow.

After a few seconds nothing had happened.

"It's like you're dialing somebody, but you've forgotten the number. Or somebody's blocking the signal." Was it Hazel imagination or did she look up at the sky angrily for a second. "Sorry, dear. I just can't connect you."

Percy's grip on her hand tightened painfully for a second before he pulled it away completely. "Of course." He muttered bitterly. "Thanks anyway, Fleecy."

Hazel heard a vulnerable note in his voice but she didn't say anything. She was sad for him. He wanted so badly to remember, she wished she could somehow find a way to help him get the memories back.

"Percy," Fleecy's voice was serious. "I wish I could help you," she said, and her eyes made it clear the words were the truth. "I know almost as much as Iris does about who you are. I wish I could tell you, help you remember." She smiled a small, sad smile. "But I agreed with Iris and Juno, the risk is big but necessary. You'll remember, I know you will. But it will take something risky to bring the memories back to you."

Percy frowned. Hazel wasn't sure whether Fleecy had said something right or wrong. The words were comforting, but what was the point in saying, _"Oh, yeah, I can help you, but guess what? I won't!"_

"Just remember," Fleecy said. "I- what you three are doing will not just affect your camp." She looked from Hazel to Percy. "It will effect your home as well, Percy. And mine. Everyone in the world is depending on this, even if the mortals do not know it. I wish Iris would let us help, at least a little... and she does, in her own way. But I would like to fight with you." Fleecy sighed. "I cannot help you anymore than I have, at least not now. I just... remember that if you three succeed in this, and in the quest to follow... the whole world will be grateful to you."

Hazel swallowed. "But no pressure, right?"

Fleecy smiled. "I do not envy you, or the rest of your future companions. But I have faith in you."

Percy opened his mouth and his eyes looked stormy. But before he could say anything Iris came into the room. "Fleecy, did you feed these two some food? Help them send their messages?"

"Yes." Fleecy didn't mention the failure to contact Annabeth and neither did Hazel or Percy. "They're all set to go."

"Marvelous." Iris said. "Well, your friend Frank is outside right now, battling the basilisks, but-"

"What!?" Hazel's voice was a shriek before she managed to control it. "He's out there by himself?"

"Oh yes," Iris said. "He's doing very well, too."

"We have to help him." Percy said, standing straight, his eyes returning to normal. "Thanks, Iris, Fleecy, for helping us. I- we appreciate it. Come on, Hazel."

"Thank you," Hazel said, as she started to walk to where the front of the store was.

"Wait!" Iris grabbed a tie-dyed purse and stuffed it quickly full of a lot of different things Hazel didn't know. "Take this! Hopefully it will help."

Hazel tried not to laugh as she slung it over Percy's shoulder.

Percy looked at it distastefully, but thankfully he knew better than to refuse a gift from a goddess. "Thanks Iris."

"Good luck, demigods!" Iris called after them.

The last thing Hazel heard was Iris saying, "Fleecy, why do I smell french fries?"

After that she and Percy burst outside into the fresh night air, trying to find Frank, get to Alaska and unchain a god while simultaneously defeating a giant in 3 days.

Being a R.O.F.L copter was starting to sound pretty good.

"Come on," Percy shoulder the bag, looking embarrassed. "We need to try and help him."

Hazel nodded, forgetting the dejected look Percy was wearing. Right now Frank needed their help.

And there was no way Hazel was going to let something happen to him.

oooOOOooo

**So there it is! I hope you liked it! **

**Now, nobody spoil BoO in a review, please! I still don't have my signed copy but it should be coming soon! Don't be the meanie who spoils. If this story somehow gave you sad, happy, depressed or ecstatic feels... I don't want to know. It must remain a mystery! **

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


End file.
